galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:DRESS C
Wow , I am impressed. It s a departure from the P.J. style of ST , the ridiculous plastic crap of SW. Not retro Jetsons and not Pre Astro . Well done ! Big approval VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:55, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ' Thank You! Because you like it, I killed the fragment category on it. So now it's live. Yes, I was thinking of its use, while trying to avoid what garbage we have all seen earlier. The only Pre astro part is that the “skintight” fit concept is from a civilian diver's wet-suit. I intentionally avoided looking similar to a DRESS A or B, but used those colors. I seem to recall reading somewhere, '''MANY years ago, that NASA had a proposal for a similar suit sometime during the Mercury/Gemini/Apollo era. But technology didn't allow feasible Body Climate and Waste Elimination systems to be designed, so NASA went with “bottles & diapers”. LOL, macho he-men in diapers and carrying bottles, what a mental image! So, now on to the DRESS F - Fighter Pilots uniform. I think it'll be similar to this one because of similar use, yet the details will differ as DRESS A & B do. BTW, what is your concept behind the DRESS G - Special Al Black uniform? What would it be used for? Again, Thank You, Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 18:32, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Well I was wearing "Diapers" when taking Hornets from Miramar to the golf region. Hornets don't have toilets like Fat Albert...and the Marines don't have carriers for anything beyond Harriers. Refueling in the air extends the range just fine , but not for the bladder. Ah.. never mind that is not for here anyway. I do like the Dress C design. If you read the Midshipman story there is a chapter with an exection and that is what the All Black uniform is for. For a society that uses Auto Dressers, several Uniform types are not a big problem. The Fighter suit is also described in the same book. Eric and Har Hi wear them during their time in Squadron 12 aboard the Devi. I really liked the idea that you incorporated the "Bio Seal suit " concept as it makes a lot of sense. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 20:14, November 1, 2014 (UTC) So, DRESS G – Special Al Black is a typo that should read: DRESS G – Special All Black. I fixed that for you. I did not recall the execution until you mentioned it. >The Fighter suit is also described in the same book. Eric and Har Hi wear them during their time in Squadron 12 aboard the Devi. This I do remember, I'll blend my concept into your description. I'll also have you look it over before it “goes live” Best Regards, Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 21:25, November 1, 2014 (UTC) The Execution was described in : CHAPTER 16: Psionic Snakes Stahl pulled on the seams of his uniform jacket. "I remember that case and I know how much it has troubled him. I fought the Shiss for decades and even I thought of them as coldblooded Lizards. Your friend Zezz has one of the most human and caring souls I have encountered in my long journey. I am glad he and you have met." "Yes Sir, I have been fortunate to become friends with Captain Zezz." He sighed." This is why you are here and not your friends, you came a long way already in this navy and if you keep on this path I see you reaching your goal and become Captain of a ship perhaps soon. This is why I want you here. To see that justice is done but doing it can be very hard. I want you to see the dark sides of Command as well." I knew we were about witness the execution of a man. I did not look forward to it at all, but to hear why I was here made my heart skip a beat. He handed me a pair of gloves and a black hood." The hood helps as a psychological barrier and the gloves are to be put on when the command is given." He too put the black hood over his face and so did I. Then I followed him into a small empty Storage bay with an airlock on one side. Twelve Marines all in black, six on each side of the airlock stood silently and ramrod straight. Stahl motioned me to remain at his side as he positioned himself next to the Airlock controls, dismissing a Sergeant standing there." You may stand back, Sarge. I must do my own dirty work." The Sarge saluted." Aye Sir, standing down." Whispering the Sarge added." For you Sir my Marines and I would do anything!" Clusen was brought in and Suppor as well! Both still wore their uniforms. Each had their hands tied to the back and was bare feet! Captain Harris stepped before the Air Lock facing the two."Lieutenant Clusen, for acts unbecoming an Officer of the United Stars Navy I herby revoke your Commission. By lying after being asked to be truthful you have forfeit your right to be tried by a Military court and under the regulations laid forth by the Uniform Code of Justice of this navy, you are nothing more than a common criminal." Harris put his hood on and said."The mask of the executioners is all you see before you die. No hand shall be soiled by the task of exterminating you from our society." Everyone put their gloves on and so did I. I was glad for the hood as I could not help to feel sorry for the two. For all his faults he was still a thinking being and like before back on Corri-Door I wondered why society had not found a way to deal with crime another way. My mind tried to explain all the reasons to my consciousness and while I understood all the reasons and because they put my friends in harm's way they deserved what was coming to them, but my soul still refused to listen and I felt somehow guilty for putting them here. Clausen was still defiant and said." I had to do what I did. I am also my mother's son and the welfare and status of my family is more important than fleet and duty." Suppor seemed not to fathom what was about to happen. His face showed the same arrogance as always." I demand to see a lawyer! If I am no longer a Midshipman I am a civilian and therefore have the right to a lawyer. The emperor shall hear of this! He was not pleased with what happened to Admiral Swybar and now you accuse Thauran nobles again." Stahl spoke:" You don't deserve anything. You soiled the uniforms you wear so much that nothing can clean it, so you going to implode in it. By conspiring against the Navy you formed a secret and condemned yourself to death." Clusen was dragged to the airlock first, the massive door opened. His tone of voice changed and he was pleading. "I am sorry! I knew what I was doing was wrong! I will do anything to make good what I did!" The marines started to beat a steady rhythm on drum pads they wore on their belts. I had heard the very same when they chained me to the whipping post, back at camp Idyllic. And it caused cold showers running down my spine. I flinched as Clusen's legs collapsed. He was now weeping and his face had lost all arrogance, all that made me recognize him as the man I knew and turned him into a helpless victim, the Marines dragged him merciless and without losing a step into the Air lock chamber. The door hissed down and slammed with a terminal sounding clang into the frame. Stahl said. "May whatever Gods you worship have mercy on you?" He then pressed the button. There was no sound coming through the thick material but we saw Clusen getting pulled into the vacuum of space through the transparent window in the door. He did not explode or implode. I was certain I saw him move his legs before the outer door closed. Suppor had seen it too and now he it hit finally home and he knew that he was about to go next. He screamed and cried and begged. Stahl said." Brain scans and testimonies confirm that you are, despite your youth a driving force of deceit and disorder. It was you who placed a deadly life form in the shower of your comrades. You conspired with the Worm, but since you were not yet commissioned and still in training. You will not be executed. After serving the maximum of 90 days in the Brig you will be dishonorably discharged and with the loss of all your citizen privileges released into civilian live. By then you will find a very different Thauran Empire. Your Emperor is implicated in dealing with the worm and committing crimes against the Union. He is your Emperor, but he is also a Union Citizen and as such he will be arrested and trialed. " Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 21:35, November 1, 2014 (UTC)